In the field of laser systems there is an ongoing effort to provide for an improved approach to laser protective shielding. Lasers are used in a variety of commercial applications such as research and manufacturing, and are readily available. For example, in the field of manufacturing, automated robots or gantry systems may incorporate lasers for cleaning layup mandrels used in composite manufacturing to reduce time. However, lasers are capable of producing energy output that is potentially harmful.
Conventional techniques to provide for safe operation of lasers include isolating laser operations to special laser shielding rooms. Laser shielding rooms may provide for protection from laser energy reflected or scattered off a target. However, special laser rooms are expensive and time consuming to install and operate. For example, many specialty laser rooms may require complex systems such as door interlocks and separate ventilation systems. Furthermore, laser rooms may be impractical for laser operations where the target cannot be moved to the specialty laser room.
Another conventional technique is to use laser absorbing curtains combined with other laser protective equipment. However, laser curtains and protective eyewear may not be sufficient laser safety precautions at some locations.